Talk:New York, I Love You XOXO/@comment-2600:1:930E:16EC:ECCE:2A32:7EC4:733A-20180105000349
How It Should've Been: Blair and Chuck (it happened; YESSSS) ~ They are perfect for each other. Blair brings out the best in him and Chuck brings out the worst in her. LOL Serena and Nate ~ They are the golden couple. They have such a strong friendship. They can go months without talking and when they speak again, it's as if they had never stopped talking. Nate cares about Serena a lot (like A LOT) especially when she does stupid things. Lily and William ~ (I CHANGE MY MIND) You know what? Screw that! William's a frickin' idiot! He was secretly hooking up with Ivy Dickens and that bitch is also an idiot. You know what? William and Ivy actually have a lot in common since they're both idiots. Dan and Vanessa ~ I honestly hate Vanessa. When she first came on the show, I kinda hated her because things were going so well between Dan and Serena and she just came in potentially destroying their relationship. As I watched the show, I've grown to like her...UNTIL she teamed up with Juliet and Jenny to destroy Serena! I've always known that bitch was jealous of Serena! She has wanted to expose Serena since day 1! Dan and Vanessa should be together since they have known each other forever and they have a lot of things in common: books, movies, etc. They both are literary nerds (no offense to them, LOL) and both kinda despise the Upper East Side. But if I were Dan, I wouldn't want to be with Vanessa AT ALL especially after what she did to Serena....well he DOES feel that way and ended up with Serena after all so... Jenny Humphrey...JENNY HUMPHREY!!!!!!!!! That bitch can go die for all I care. I used to like Jenny in Season 1 because she was so innocent and naive but she became so DESPERATE to fit in...yeah, I get she wants to be popular and all but is it worth it for having true friends like Eric and your family to hate you after you lie, cheat, and steal? Is it all worth it to be a jackass just to have the fame and the glory? I feel like if Jenny stayed focused on her fashion designing, kicked Agnes's flat ass to the curb, listened to her father, kept her NOSE on her FACE and not in other people's relationships...ahem, Serena and Nate! Then maybe she would be a much better person. You know what? It's one thing for kissing another girl's boyfriend (kissing Nate while he was dating Serena) but it's another thing DRUGGING your step sister and left her for a motel in Queens, NY with the help of 2 other idiots for hS to die! Like, come on Jenny! I'm so glad Rufus sent her to Hudson but if they kept Jenny on the show, I'd have probably broken my TV by now! That's right! After she did that to Serena, I couldn't even LOOK at her! I'm so glad Blair told her to get the hell out of Manhattan after she lost her virginity to Chuck! I can't believe I'm saying this but I blame JENNY, NOT CHUCK. Eric can date whoever he wants. He deserves to be happy. Rufus can date whoever he wants but NOT Ivy Dickens because that bitch is a...a BITCH! Jack Bass and Georgina Sparks ~ Jack and Georgina are both sick, twisted, and evil...so they're perfect for each other. I hated Georgina in the first season because of what she did to Serena but now I don't mind her. In fact, I actually like her. Also, just a SIDE NOTE, if you ship Jenny and Nate together, one word: WHY????????????????????????????????????????????